


fundy except he's actually been foxy the pirate this whole time

by desvunoir



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, foxy and fundy are one in the same, ive lost my mind, never thought id do this but here we are, they arent two separate characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desvunoir/pseuds/desvunoir
Summary: fundy has a breakdown nightmare and turns into foxy the piratei wrote this for a friend after they made memes about foxy being fundy while playing fnaf 2 on callconsider this revenge tai :']
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	fundy except he's actually been foxy the pirate this whole time

**Author's Note:**

> where has my mind gone  
> i apologize profusely

fundy banged his fists against the window of reality that separated him from his friends. his friends, all walking away. away from _him._

hot tears slipped down his cheeks, drawing dark streaks across the orange fur as he pleaded for them to come back, his cries growing ever more desperate as the void's black fog swirled around their fading forms. until finally, they were gone, and he was left alone in the swallowing darkness.

he slid down the invisible pane of glass, his cries softening into muffled, distressed squeaks and sobs as he curled into himself, his tail wrapping around his legs as he wished he could shrink, and become smaller, and smaller, until he winked out of existence altogether. 

he shuddered as another sob wracked his body, and his vibrant orange fur darkened and rippled to give way to a nostalgic, rusted red, his arms seeming to deflate and harden into carefully crafted robotic limbs, their wires frayed and torn. his cries became gargled and metallic, his tears stopped, and in their place, plastic, yellow eyes rolled and shook in their loose sockets.

he could do nothing but shiver as his skin and flesh gave way to metal and matted fabric, his organs melting into their iron-held places.

he uncurled himself, joints creaking with unforgiving age as he looked over his body, the husk of a body that he'd hoped and prayed he'd never return to.

"not again..." the—his—distorted voice warbled, shakily lifting a metal hand stripped of its layer of cotton. 

the darkness thickened before it rushed over him in a wave of hungry webs, and he thought this time, this time the sweet melody of death was all he longed to hear, its notes melted and warm like the metal that forged his arms and his legs. maybe, this time, he would answer its call.


End file.
